¿Que pasaria si?
by darla haruno 28
Summary: ¿No te preguntado alguna vez que pasaria si la cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes?Como por ejemplo¿Que pasaria si Sakura no fuera la niña debil, femenina y llorona?¿Y si en vez de eso fuera una chica fuerte, ruda y dura? ¡Pues entra aqui y lo sabras!
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra historia comienza en la villa oculta de la hoja, mejor conocida como: Konoha. Para ser mas concretos en la residencia de la ``familia haruno´´, era una casa de tamaño medio con dos pisos, de color blanco-grisaceo y en la entrada habia un gran graffiti con la palabra ``Haruno´´ escrita, con un pequeño pero lindo jardin trasero.

En la entrada de la casa se encontraba una rubia de cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta alta y dejando un mechon suelto que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de color azul electrico, piel blanca como la nieve, con un atuendo morado, la chica tendria unos doce años y de nombre Ino Yamanaka. La ojiazul se mostraba impaciente, eso lo decia su semblante.

-¡Maldita frente de marquesina!¡Fijo que todavia esta durmiendo!-exclamo molesta al imaginarse que su amiga seguramente estaria durmiendo-¡Ahora se va a enterar!-exclamo para salir corriendo hacia el jardin trasero y colarse por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Al pasar por la ventana entro a una habitacion amplia de un bonito color burdeos y la paredes tenian unos cuantos graffitis de color negro y en una de las paredes se encontraba una diana, con un armario empotrado color caoba, una estanteria del mismo color que el armario, esta estaba llena de armas y revistas, en el medio de la habitacion se encontraba la cama de sabanas color burdeos con detalles negros. Debajo de las sabanas se encontra un ``bulto´´.

-Dulce venganza-susurro maliciosamente la rubia mientras cogia la sabana levantandola dejando al descubierto al ``bulto´´ que no era ni nada mas ni nada menos una chica de doce años de cabello rosado, liso y corto que le llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros, de piel blanca, el color de sus ojos no se podia ver ya que sus parpados estaban cerrados- Sakurita o te despiertas y te vistes o destruyo la seccion de carne del supermercado- amenazo la rubia en un susurro.

-¡NOOOO!¡ONEGAII!-grito la pelirrosa dejando ver sus hermosos y grandes orbes jades llenos de panico, de un salto salio de la cama y corrio hacia su armario ante la divertida mirada de la rubia. La muchacha se vestio con un pantalon de jeans negro, ancho, descaderado, algo roto y unas cadenas colgando de este, una blusa negra y ancha, una chaqueta larga, ancha, de color verde olivo y con el signo de su clan en la espalda, unos guantes sin dedos, una gorra estilo militar de color negro y las tipicas sandalias ninja de color negro.-¡Ya esta!-exclamo mirando a su amiga que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-la rubia estaba tirada en el suelo con las manos en su estomago y con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Que bueno!-chillo la ojiazul.

-¡Maldita seas cerda!-maldijo la ojijade a su ``querida´´ amiga-¡Venga, vamonos!-ordeno molesta la chica mientras cogia del brazo a su rubia amiga para saltar por la ventana junto a la ojiazul.

-Traquila, solo era una inocente broma-dijo la rubia divertida mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado junto a su pelirrosa amiga

-¿Sabes cuantas noches en vela voy a pasar?-pregunto muy molesta la pelirrosa a su ojiazul amiga

-Jejejeje-rio nerviosamente la joven-¡Mira, ya hemos llegado!-exclamo intentando cambiar de tema

-De estas no te salvas-susurro con un tono repleto de malicia. Las jovenes entraron al gran edificio que tenian enfrente, caminaron por los pasillos tranquilamente hasta llegar a su aula. La pelirrosa abrio la puerta tranquilamente, dejando ver a sus compañeros: algunas en su sitio, otros correteando, algunos comiendo(chouji) y casi todas las chicas estaban rodeando una mesa en concreto.-¡Ya estamos otra vez!-dijo de mala gana al ver que casi todas sus compañeras estaban rodeando al joven Uchiha.

-¡Vamos, Saku!¡Aunque claro es normal que no te guste!Al fin y al cabo a ti te gusta Kiba -dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.-¡Ups!

-¡QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA EL CARA PERRO!- grito llamando la atencion de todo el salon que se voltearon a mirarla-¡¿TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA O QUE?-este grito hiso que todos voltearan asustados, todos sabian que la pelirrosa tenia muy mal caracter y era muuuuy agresiva, y sumando una fuerza mounstrosa, la verdad es que no era una buena combinacion.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN, INO-CHAN!-se escucho un grito proviniente de un rubio hiperactivo, de doce años, de ojos azules, de piel ligeramente bronceada, vestimenta naraja y de nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ohayo, naruto-saludaron la rubia y la pelirrosa al unisolo para acercarse a su rubio amiga.

-¿Por que habeis llegado tan tarde?-pregunto con tono inocente el muchacho

-Es que por que cierta personita se quedo dormida- dijo la rubia molesta

-Jijijiji, gomen-se disculpo la Haruno-Nee Naruto y ¿Donde esta Iruka-sensei?-pregunto buscando a su sensei con la mirada

-Mmmm, nose hoy llega tarde-comento el rubio despistadamente

-¡AH, SASUKE-KUN!¡SIENTATE CONMIGO!¡ERES GENIAL!-los chillidosde las jovencitas admiradoras se escuchaban por todo el salon haciendo que la Haruno se le agotara su escasa paciencia.

-Inspira, expira, inspira, expira-repetia la joven Haruno en un vago intento de calmarse mientras la pareja de rubios se alejaban lenta y sigilosamente, ya que sabian lo que seguia-¡CALLAROS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ VOCES DE PITO INFERNALES!-la verdad es que ese grito parecia mas un gruñido que otra cosa, el cual resono por todo el salon. Las chicas se callaron inmediatamente ya por muy mal que les callera esa chica la verdad es que nadie se atrevia a encarla por miedo a salir con un par de huesos rotos.

-Problematica-comento con un tono aburrido un pelimarron con el cabello recogido en una coleta en forma de piña, de ojos marrones, piel levemente broceada, de unos doce años y de nombre Shikamaru Nara que estaba apoyado en una mesa.

-Si, Shikamaru yo tambien me alegro de verte-comento sarcastica la Haruno.

-La proxima que vallas a gritar avisa ¿Quieres? Con tu voz tan ``femenina´´ me acabaras dejando sordo- se quejo un pelimarron de cabello desordenado, ojos afilados de color negro, piel morena, de la misma edad que el resto de sus compañeros y de nombre Kiba Inuzuka, mientras que se acercaba hacia los muchachos.

-¡Pudrete, Kiba-baka!- le dijo la ojijade al castaño .

-¡Atrevete a repetirlo!-le reto el Inuzuka. Mientras se tiraba encima de la chica para empesar a pelear como ya era costumbre.

-¡Ya empesamos!-exclamaron todos al unisolo con tono cansado aunque con un deje de diversion.

Los chicos se tiraron por los suelos mientras se lanzaban puñetazos, patadas, mordicos, arañazos, pelliscos,jalones de pelo, etc. Entre tanto golpe acabaron rodando por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta del salon que se abrio dejando ver a su sensei.

-Lindo recibimiento-comento sarcasticamente al ver a los dos muchachos.-Si no les importa, me gustaria que se sentaran-comento con un tono mas agradable. Los dos jovenes se pusieron en pie y se pusieron en su respectivos sitios justo como el resto de sus compañeros.-¡Bien! Como todos saben hoy daremos las bandanas y diremos los equipos-comento mientras llegaba a su sitio- Bueno empezaremos diciendo los equipos- el sensei dijo los equipos hasta llegar al equipo siete.- Y por ultimo el equipo siete estara compuesto por: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki...-pero no pudo continuar por los gritos del rubio y la pelirrosa

-¡SI!-gritaron con entusiasmo levantandose de sus sitios.

-Como iba diciendo. El equipo siete estara compuesto por: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha- pauso- Mañana conoceran a sus sensei`s-finalizo para despues entregar las bandanas y despues despedirse de todos. Ya fuera de la academia se encontraban reunidos un grupo de tres personas: un rubio, una pelirrosa y un pelinegro.

-Sakura-chan¿Vamos al Ichiraku a celebrarlo?-pregunto entusiasmado el rubio.

-¡Naruto, te recuerdo que hoy lo vamos a celebrar en mi casa con Ino y los demas!-le recordo la pelirrosa divertida al ver la memoria de su amigo.

-¡Pues vamos!¡Dattebayo!-dijo emocianado-¿Quieres venir, teme?- invinto el rubio al pelinegro

-No quiero perder el tiempo en algo tan absurdo-comento friamente el pelinegro

-¡Hey, quieto ahi!¡Naruto intentaba ser amable, pelo de gallina!-grito la niña molesta al ver el comportamiento de su compañero

-¡Bah!Dejalo Sakura-chan es un TEME-pauso-¡Mejor vamonos o sino Ino-chan se molestara!-exclamo para coger a su amiga de la mano y salir corriendo en direccion a la casa de la Haruno. En todo el trayecto estubo sumergido un incomodo silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompio(que raro ¬.¬)-¿Que te pasa Sakura-chan?-pregunto preocupado por su amiga

-Gomen-nasai Naruto-se disculpo la pelirrosa triste pero al ver la mirada extrañada de su amigo continuo-por no cumplir mi promesa-sentencio la pelirrosa cabizbaja-¿Te acuerdas?-pregunto con melalcolia

-Si me acuerdo...

Flash Back

En el parque de la villa de la hoja se encontraban un grupo de niños mayores molestando a un pequeño rubio que tenia sus zafiros llenos de lagrimas.

-¡MALDITO MOUNSTRO!¡OJALA TE MUERAS!¡POR QUE NO TE VAS!¡ANORMAL!-gritaban los niños mientras le tiraban piedras y el rubio solo se abrazaba mas a sus piernas.

-N...no s...soy un m...mounstro-susurro con dificultad para ocultar mas su carita entre sus piernas maguchadas pero derrepente dejo de sentir las piedras que eran lanzadas por los niños. Levanto lentamente su rosto y pudo ver una niña de su misma edad de cabello rosa, la niña estaba parada frente de el con los brazos extendidos ¿Lo estaria defendiendo de esos niños? No, era imposible.

-¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!-bramo la niña furiosa.

-¿Por que tu lo dices no?- pregunto altaneramente el que parecia el jefe del grupo.

-¡EXACTO!¡¿O QUIERAS VOLVER A COBRAR?-le respondio en un gruñido. Los niños se fueron corriendo. El rubio estaba impresionado, esa niña habia espantado a esos matones con un par de palabras.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la niña dandose la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-S...si-respondio bajito.

-¿Como te llamas?Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno-se presento la niña mientras le tendia una mano para que se levantara, la cual el rubio acepto gustoso.

-¡Yo ma llamo Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser el proximo Hokage!-exclamo el niño con mucha alegria.  
Despues de un buen rato los niños se encontraban paseando por el parque entre bromas y juegos empezaron a hacerse amigos, hasta que llegaron a un gran arbol donde se sentaron.

-¡Oye, Naruto!¿Por que te estaban molestanto esos niños?-pregunto la pequeña pelirrosa a su nuevo amigo.  
- No lo se-respodio cabizbajo

-¡Pues yo Sakura Haruno prometo que ningun niño ni nadie te volvera a tratar mal a ti NarutoUzumaki!- prometio mentras ponia una mano en su pecho...

Fin Flash Back 


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Sabes Sakura-chan? Para mi si has cumplido tu promesa-le dijo mientras ponia sus brazos detras de su cabeza-Incluso has hecho mucho mas que eso-pauso el muchacho-No solo me defendiste de esos niños sino de toda la aldea y siempre estuviste a mi lado. Fuieste, eres y seras mi mejor amiga y mi hermanita-dijo con infinida dulzura y cariño mientras miraba al cielo.

-Naruto-susurro con gran cariño el nombre de su amigo-¡SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAMOS O LA CERDA NOS MATA!- grito con la alegria recuperada mientras agarraba la mano de su rubio amigo y la estiro. Los chicos empezaron a correr cogidos de la mano bajo la mirada de muchos aldeanos acostumbrados a esa escena. De tanto correr llegaron a la residencia de la Haruno sin darse cuenta, los chicos fueron directamente al patio trasero.

-¡Hasta de por fin llegan!-exclamo molesta la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡¿Que mas quieres, Ino?¡Si de milagro no se pierden!¡Es que Sakura es tan boba!-comento con ganas de pelea el Inuzuka en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la ojijade lo escuchara.

-¡Te vas a enterar saco de pulgas!-gruño la pelirrosa para saltar sobre el castaño pero el Nara los detuvo a ambos.

-¡Dejadlo ya problematicos!-ordeno el castaño con flojera(dish ¬¬).

-¡CIERRA EL PICO VAGO!-le gritaron al unisono (con una sincronizacion acojonante) el Inuzuka y la Haruno mientras le pegaban un puñetazo dejando al Nara en suelo medio muerto.

-Cuando quieren tienen una sincronizacion tan grande que hasta da mucho, pero mucho miedo-comento en voz baja la rubia a sus dos amigos (Naruto y Chouji) y estos solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ne,Shikamaru ¿estas vivo?-pregunto el rubio mientras lo picaba con una rama.

-Eso creo-dijo mientras se volvia a poner de pie.

-¡Tranquicense ustedes dos!-exigo la Yamanaka al joven Inuzuka y la chica de apellido Haruno al ver como se mandaban unas terrorificas miradas asesinas.

-Pulgoso-insulto la pelirrosa al castaño.

-Mocosa-contrataco el ojinegro.

-¡Ya, venga chicos tengamos la fiesta en paz!-pidio el rubio deseperado ya que esos dos seguian asi acabaria en desastre.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Que les parece si empezamos a celebrar y nos dejamos de peleas?-pregunto el Akimichi.

-¡HAI!-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tregua por la carne?-pregunto la pelirrosa mientras le acercaba la mano al Inuzuka

-Tregua por la carne-respondio mientras estreñaba la mano de la pelirrosa

Despues del pequeño`tratado´ de paz los chicos entraron a la casa y empezaron a sacar la bebida, la comida(mayoritariamente carne. Yo/Inner: rico*¬*), los vasos, los platos, etc... Empezaron apreparar la barbacoa y el resto de las cosas. Y asi pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche entre: bromas, peleas(Sakura vs Kiba o Ino), competiciones, juegos, chistes, risas y mas.

-¡HASTA MAÑANA!-se despidio la pelirrosa. Para luego entrar en casa y subir al segundo piso,y entrar en una de las muchas puertas que habia. Al pasar por la puerta entro al baño se despojo de su vestiementa y se medio a la ducha.

-¡Vaya dia!- se dijo mentalmente la pelirrosa con tono cansado.-Y que lo digas-le respondio una vocecilla en su cabeza.-¡Hasta que te dignas a hacer acto de presencia!-le reclamo indignada la pelirrosa-Jejeje gomen es que estaba ocupada-se excuso la vocecilla-¡Bah!Ya da igual-sentencio la pelirrosa mientras cerraba la llave de la ducha y coger una toalla para secarse y salir del baño hacia su habitacion. Al entrar abrio su armario y cogio su pijama que estaba compuesto por una camiseta manga corta, ancha, de color negro y con en la parte de atras tenia dibujada la silueta de un lobo en color blanco, y un pantalon ancho, hasta los tobillos y de color blanco.-Bueno a dormir-comento mientras saltaba a su cama y se arropaba, para a los pocos minutos quedar totalmente dormida.

***A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE***

Ya habia amanecido en la villa de la Hoja y en la residencia de los Haruno, todavia se encontraba su unica habitante durmiendopacificamente hasta que unos rayos del Astro Rey se colaron por la ventana molestanto el descanso de la pelirrosa.

-Maldito Sol ¿Por que demonios tiene que salir tan temprano?-se quejo la pelirrosa sin tener otro remedia que levantarse arrastras y acercarse a su armario y sacar su ropa (la misma que antes solo que ahora lleva la banda, la lleva atada en el brazo derecho) y vestirse-Mmm, al menos hoy no me he despertado por una amenaza de la cerda -farfullo con tono perezoso y desinteresado.-Algo es algo-comento con el mismo tono de aburrimiento. La chica ya lista para irse se acerco a la mesita de noche y miro al portaretratos que se encontraba en la mesita y lo acaricio.-Me pregunto como demonios nos tomo esta foto Iruka-sensei.-se dijo asi misma. En la foto se veia a una pelirrosa, a un rubio, una rubia, un pelinegro, un castaño claro y otro castaño pero de cabellos mas oscuros, todos tendrian unos seis o siete años. La foto era bastante divertida ya se podia ver a la pelirrosa y al castaño oscuro tirandose de los cabellos entre ellos, a los dos rubios riendo, al pelinegro mirando quien sabe que y al otro castaño con una bolsa de papas fritas.-Vaya fotito- comento divertida. Despues de unos minutos decidio que ya era hora de irse y asi lo hiso, salto por la ventana.-¡Sera mejor que me de prisa!-se dijo asi misma mientras aumentaba la marcha.

En pocos minutos ya habia llegado a la academia, fue directamente a su salon. Al entrar vio a todos sus compañeros y a su sensei. Se acerco a su sitio y se sento.

-Bien, hoy conocereis a vuestros senseis asi que esperad aqui que os iran llamando-explico el sensei mientras se marchaba. El tiempo fue pasando y los equipos se fueron retirando hasta solo quedar el equipo 7.

-¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTA NUESTRO SENSEI!-grito a pleno pulmon el rubio.

-Tranquilo, Naruto- intento tranquilizar la pelirrosa que estaba tan o mas molesta que su rubio amigo pero sabia que sino tranquilizaba a Naruto pronto la cosa acabaria muy mal.-¡Ayudame pelo de gallo!-ordeno la pelirrosa mientras veia como su amigo seguia gritanto incoerencias.

-Hmp-``contesto´´ el pelinegro.

-¡Ash! No que da otra opcion-se dijo a si misma.-¡Vamos alla!-se dijo en un intento de animarse asi misma.- Naruto-aniki, onegai tranquilizate 0w0- suplico la pelirrosa con un tono dulce e inocente y con ojitos de perrito mojado.

-¡ME DIJO ANIKI!¡AHORA PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ!-grito lleno de emocion mientras se abalanzaba contra la chica para abrazarla.

-¿Nani?O.o-el Uchiha seguia en shock ya por lo que sabia esa chica era cualquier cosa menos dulce.-Me toco con un par de raros-dijo por la bajo pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que la ojijade no lo oyese.

-¡A QUIENES LES DICES RAROS PELOS DE GALLINA PODRIDA!-bramo con enojo mientras se libraba del abrazo su nuevo``hermano´´ y acercandose para darle una torta en toda la cabeza al pelinegro y al ver como el rubio se reia tambien le metio una torta.-¡Bien ahora planearemos una venganza contra nuestro sensei por hacernos esperar tanto!-ordeno como si se tratara de un militar dando ordenes a sus soldados.

-¡Señora, si, señora!-respondieron ambos firmes como buenos soldados (Yo: y para sorpresa de todos tambien Sasuke Inner: lo que hace el miedo -.-).

-¡Ahora usen el cerebro!-gruño la ojijade. Despues de quinze minutos ya tenian su estrategia montada.-¿Naruto enserio crees que un jounnin echo y derecho caiga en algo tan simple?-pregunto al rubio mientras una gota corria por su cabeza. Ya que la trampa eran dos borradores de pizarra junto a un monton de tiza en polvo en la puerta(como el anime), unas cuerdas de metal super finas en el suelo y un balde agua en el techo(Yo: No me pregunten de donde lo han sacado o como lo han : Vaya, vaya y eso que eres la escritora Yo: ¿A ti quien te llamo?).

-Ya veras Sakura-chan-comento orgulloso el kitsune. Derrepente se oye el ruido de la puerta y los jovenes gennins fijan su vista en ella, y por increible que paresca toda la tiza cayo sobre el jounnin, este aturdido camino un par de pasos y tropeza con las cuerdas cayendo al piso y para rematar el cubo de agua le cayo en la cabeza.

-¡Dish! O.o ¬¬U- dijeron los gennins entre sorpredidos y decepcionados.

-La primera impresion que tengo de vosotros es que...sois unos mocosos-comento el jounnin mientras se ponia de pie y se escurria su ropa.

-Y nuestra primera impresion de usted es que...es un tardon-expectaron el Uzumaki y la Haruno al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno no pienso discutir que unos gennins, a si que siganme-ordeno el mayor. Al rato ya habian salido de la Academia y se dirgian a unos de los campos de entrenamiento. Al llegar el jounnin detuvo la marcha y el equipo siete tambien paro.- Bien, ahora quieroque se presenten, que digan lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus pasatiempos, sueños y sus metas-ordeno el maestro.

-¿Por que no lo hace usted primero?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-Soy Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos no les interesan, odio a la gente que deja a sus compañeros atras y mis sueños...no les interesan-se presento el Hatake.-Ahora el rubio con cara de tonto( mirada asesina por parte de Naruto y Sakura), luego la pelirrosa que parece un chico(mirada asesina de parte de Sakura y Naruto) y por ultimo el pelinegro con peinado de gallina (mirada asesina por parte deSasuke y risas contenidas por Naruto y Sakura)-dijo el peliplata

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y que Sakura-chan me llame aniki, mi pasatiempo favorito es probar todo tipo de ramen y hacer bromas junto a Sakura-chan, odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que se caliente el ramen y sueño es ser el proximo Hokage ¡Dattebayo!-se presento el rubio con gran entusiasmo

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta la carne, los dulces, entrenar, mi cama y la lucha libre, odio que se metan con mis amigos y mas si se meten con Naruto, mis hobbies son hacer bromas junto a Naruto y molestar al pulgoso de Kiba y mi sueño es ser una gran kunoichi- se presento la ojiijade.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan pocas cosas y odio muchas, mis hobbies no les interesan y mi sueño es matar a cierta perssona y restaurar mi clan- se presento el ojinegro

-Bien mañana los quiero aqui a las siete de la mañana-dijo el Hatake-sed puntuales-sugirio antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

-¡LO MISMO PARA USTED!-gritaron indignados el ojiazul y la pelirrosa.

-¿Asi son ellos?-pregunto un hombre encapuchado que se encontraba oculto en unos arboles, el hombre observaba atentamente al kitsune y a la kunoichi...

-Exacto-respondio su acompañante que al igual que el hombre estaba encapuchado y oculto entre la maleza

-Interesante...


End file.
